Fatalité et fourchette
by Babel121
Summary: Série de drabbles sur Kurogane et Fye principalement.
1. Fatalité

**Titre** : Fatalité (quelle originalité sur ce fandom...)  
**Auteur** : babel121  
**Jour/thème** : 17 mai / Noir et blanc.  
**Fandom** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Personnages** : Mokona surtout XD   
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté Clamp

* * *

Noir et blanc, blanc et noir.

Blanc et noir, noir et blanc.

Mokona était habitué à ces couleurs, les ayant côtoyé pendant sa vie entière qui, bien qu'assez courte, n'en avait pas été moins remplie.

Il était le blanc et son frère était le noir.

Blanc et noir.

Opposés et pourtant si semblables.

Leur pouvoir était différents, totalement contraires, mais aussi et surtout complémentaires.

Mokona blanc avait la boucle d'oreille pour créer la magie, Mokona noir avait celle pour la sceller.

Noir et blanc.

Mokona adorait voyager avec Sakura, Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane, mais parfois, il se sentait un peu seul. Même s'ils pouvaient être en contact quand ils le voulaient, il était quand même séparé de son autre lui… Séparé de son frère avec qui il avait tout partagé depuis leur naissance.

Blanc sans noir.

Mais il savait qu'ils se retrouveraient quand son voyage serait fini. C'était son devoir d'aider le groupe à la recherche des plumes de Sakura, ils avaient été créés pour ça après tout.

Yuuko et Clow savaient que tout ceci arriverait et qu'ils seraient nécessaires. Que le noir et le blanc devraient être séparés pour le maintien de l'univers.

Noir sans blanc.

Mais ce que Mokona savait surtout, c'est que le noir n'est jamais loin du blanc. Et que rien ne va mieux que quand ces deux couleurs se rencontrent et s'assemblent. Par la séparation du noir et du blanc, le monde ne peut rester uni, le noir et le blanc forment un ensemble, un tout.

Noir + Blanc

C'est pourquoi, quand Mokona voyait ces deux grands zigotos se chamailler, se disputer, se tourner autour pour mieux se séparer et mieux se retrouver ensuite, il savait que ça n'en resterait pas là.

Kurogane le Noir. Fye le Blanc.

Blanc + Noir

Mokona savait que c'était le destin qu'ils se rencontrent. C'était inéluctable.

Comme l'aurait dit Yuuko, Le hasard n'existe pas en ce monde. Tout n'est que fatalité.

Le Blanc avait rencontré le Noir. Le Noir avait rencontré le Blanc.

C'était tout simplement ce qui devait arriver.

Et ce qui arrivera.


	2. Fourchette

**Titre** : Fourchette  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom **: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Personnages/couple/etc** : Kurogane + Fye  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous aux Clamp… u  
**Notes de l'auteur** : Pour Kaasan ;p

« Groumpf. »

« Mah, mah, Kuro-sama, qu'est-ce qui te rends encore si grognon ? »

« Rien, rien. »

Mais le regard de Kurogane glissa à nouveau vers le fond du Cat's Eye, où un grand jeune homme châtain donnait timidement la béquée à un petit énergumène roux surexcité.

« Oh ! » S'exclama Fye en voyant où menait le regard du ninja. « Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ? Le petit rouquin a l'air de raffoler de mon parfait au chocolat ! »

« Grunt. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas, Kuro-pon ? »

« Rien, j't'ai dit. »

« Tu veux peut-être toi aussi te faire nourrir ? »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Il suffisait de me le demander, tu sais », répondit le magicien en découpant un petit morceau du gâteau devant lui à l'aide de sa fourchette.

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir comme la dernière fois, je ne vais pas ouvrir la bouche, tu ne pourras pas me forcer à l'avaler. »

« Allez, ouvre grand ! »

Fye commença à faire l'avion avec sa fourchette devant la bouche de Kurogane mais ne récolta ainsi que des lèvres fermées et un regard noir.

« Fais 'aaaaah', Kuro-chan ! »

Les yeux du ninja se plissèrent un peu plus de colère - si un regard pouvait tuer, Fye n'aurait plus été qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes sur le bar – mais il n'entrouvrit pas ses lèvres d'un millimètre.

« Huuum… »

Fye tamponna doucement ses lèvres du morceau de pâtisserie ayant l'air de réfléchir. Son expression changea subitement du tout au tout, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, comme s'il était sous le choc.

« Là-bas… Tomoyo-hime ! »

Kurogane réagit immédiatement et se retourna vivement pour regarder dans la même direction que le magicien.

« Quoi ? Où ça ! »

GLOUP !

Kurogane stoppa net, la fourchette encore entre les dents. Fye pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en lui dédiant un grand sourire. Mokona arriva subitement sur le bar, juste à côté d'eux.

« Waaaïïï ! Un bisou indirect ! Vous êtes Love-love ! »

Kurogane lança un regard noir à la boule de poil alors que Fye rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Pas effrayé pour deux sous, Mokona sauta sur la tête de Kurogane avant de sautiller dans tout le café en chantant « Ils sont amoureux, ils sont amoureux ! ».

C'en fut trop pour Kurogane qui se leva, un air plus que menaçant sur le visage, et dégaina son sabre.

« Fyyyyye ! »

Il se lança à la poursuite du magicien qui l'esquiva dans tout le café, alors que Mokona continua à sauter tout autour d'eux en chantonnant son petit refrain.


	3. Oreille

KuroFye - Oreille  
Pour Kyni ;p

* * *

Kurogane était assis sur la terrasse de leur nouvelle habitation, une coupelle de sake à portée de main alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel.

Il était envahi de la sacro-sainte mélancolie du ninja une nuit de pleine lune et faisait le point sur le nombre de personnes dont le sang tachait ses mains. Plus ça allait, moins il en avait… Ca plairait à Princesse Tomoyo… Par contre, ça le crispait quand même un peu. Le sceau qu'elle lui avait placé l'empêchait de mener les choses à sa façon et ça le frustrait.

Il grommelait tout seul en sirotant son sake quand il sentit soudainement deux bras passer autour de son cou. D'un seul mouvement fluide, il sortit son arme pour pointer la gorge de son assaillant…. Qui était tranquillement affalé sur son dos, le menton posé sur une de ses épaules.

« Kuro-pin, zen, ce n'est que moi ! On fait un jeu avec Mokona et j'attends qu'il vienne me chercher », lui expliqua Fye sans bouger d'un iota alors que la pointe du sabre était à à peine quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Tu pourrais l'attendre ailleurs… » Grommela Kurogane en rangeant son arme sans baisser sa garde.

« Mais je suis bien là », argumenta-t-il en se bouinant un peu plus contre le dos du ninja.

« Dégage ! » Kurogane se leva et essaya de dégager le magicien qui s'agrippait fortement à lui.

« Oh ! Le voilà ! » S'exclama Fye en voyant la silhouette de Mokona à l'horizon. « Tu vas jouer avec nous, non ? » Proposa-t-il sans vraiment proposer, plutôt en imposant avant de se pencher vers la tête de Kurogane et de lui mordiller sensuellement l'oreille avant d'y passer un petit coup de langue joueur.

Le ninja n'en crut pas ses sensations et redégaina son sabre pour le frapper mais le magicien s'était déjà dégagé et courrait déjà loin de lui.

Il reçut alors un coup derrière la tête, là où Mokona avait atterri. La petite boule de poil se posa à son tour sur son épaule pour croquer elle aussi son oreille, un petit peu plus sauvagement que le magicien quand même.

Kurogane hurla sous la surprise et la douleur, s'étant attendu encore moins à ça de la part de Mokona.

« Tehehe ! » Rit la boule de poil. « A ton tour Kuro-chan ! A toi de nous mordre l'oreille ! » S'exclama-t-elle en ressautant loin de Kurogane, à la suite de Fye.

Le grand brun les regarda partir en fulminant. Ils allaient voir eux, s'ils pouvaient se permettre de le mordre comme ça ! Ils allaient les rattraper et c'est pas l'oreille qu'il leur mordrait, il allait les tuer, tout simplement !

Il partit à son tour à la suite des deux joueurs très fiers d'eux d'avoir réussi à le faire bouger.


	4. Reborn

KuroganeFye - Reborn  
Pour Kyni ;p  
C'était sensé être un drabble au début...

* * *

Des cris tranchèrent le silence de la grande habitation, cris de douleur coupés de respirations hachées. 

Dans la chambre, une femme hurlait en se tenant le ventre, l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle cherchant à sortir.

La sage femme l'encourageait, l'enjoignant à ne pas négliger sa respiration et à pousser pour que son fils puisse prendre vie.

Dans le fond de la salle, ils avaient été acceptés pour assister à cet évènement aux côtés du père dont les poings se serraient nerveusement de voir sa femme souffrir ainsi.

Bientôt les cris de la femme cessèrent et s'entendirent remplacé par ceux d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë, beaucoup plus jeune.

Le fils tant attendu était né.

Le père se leva et se précipita aux côtés de sa femme, vérifiant son état avant de se tourner vers la sage femme qui lui tendit son fils. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le donna à la mère qui le tint tout contre elle. Leur amour venait de prendre vie…

Doucement, sans un bruit, les spectateurs les laissèrent seuls.

Une fois dehors, Sakura s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois sur la beauté d'une naissance alors que Shaolan était devenu un peu plus (trop ?) pâle à ses côtés.

Fye se tourna vers Kurogane et s'avachit sur son épaule.

« Alors Kuro-pin, ça fait quoi d'assister à sa propre naissance ? Emu ? »

Le ninja ne répondit rien, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis.

Il avait tant de chose qu'il pourrait lui dire, dont il pourrait le prévenir, les prévenir, même si ce n'était pas le même monde que le sien et que celui-ci n'était pas attaqué par les mêmes monstres…

« Kuroriiiin ! » S'éleva la voix chantante de Fye à ses côtés.

« Quoi ! » S'écria-t-il en tournant la tête vers le magicien, recevant un doigt tendu vers lui en plein dans la joue.

Il grommela en se frottant la joue alors que le blond s'en allait en riant, et que Mokona chantonnait en sautillant autour de lui : « Kuro-chan s'est fait avoir ! Kuro-chan s'est fait avoir ! »

A bout, il s'élança à la suite du magicien, le poing en l'air, prêt à le frapper.

Alors qu'ils couraient l'un pour sauver sa vie, l'autre pour la lui prendre, le père sorti de l'habitation en souriant.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit, heureux.

Son regard se perdit sur l'étrange duo en train de courir et son sourire se fit plus mélancolique, sans pour autant être triste.

« J'espère que mon fils saura être un homme tel que lui. »

Shaolan fut d'abord surpris d'une telle phrase, mais finit par lui répondre d'un sourire convaincu.

« Kurogane-san est un homme bien, quelque soit le monde dans lequel il vit, j'en suis persuadé. Vous serez fier de votre enfant, vous verrez. »

« Je vous crois, mon petit, je vous crois. » Répondit le père alors que son regard se reperdait vers l'incarnation vivante du futur de son enfant.

Kurogane avait fini par rattraper le magicien mais, par un tour de passe-passe connu de lui seul, Fye avait fini accroché à son cou avec un grand sourire. Le ninja grommelait mais ne faisait rien pour le détacher alors que Mokona sautillait d'une tête à l'autre en chantant un refrain inventé.

Le père se mit à rire doucement en voyant un tel trio et Shaolan s'empressa de s'excuser pour eux, le rouge aux joues. L'homme posa une main sur sa tête et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux en souriant.

« Ce n'est rien, mon petit, vraiment rien… Au contraire, si mon fils pouvait devenir ainsi, s'il pouvait faire autant confiance à ses amis plus tard… Je ne pourrais qu'en être heureux. »

Shaolan se mit à sourire à son tour et le trio finit par les rejoindre. Mokona sauta sur l'épaule du tout nouveau père.

« Du sakéééé ! Pour fêter la naissance ! » S'écria la boule de poils.

« Très bonne idée ! » Renchérit Fye en se décrochant du ninja.

Le père, en riant, les conduisit alors vers une grande salle où ils pourraient tous boire de tout leur saoul, Kurogane les suivit plus lentement, se désespérant d'avance de savoir qu'il devrait jouer la nounou pour eux le soir quand ils auraient trop bu…

Il le savait, les quatre zigotos étaient totalement bourrés… Fye et Sakura s'étaient remis à miauler et Shaolan s'était joint à leur délire en aboyant… Mokona tournait sur lui-même en chantant et en papouillant une bouteille de saké…

Il avait honte… Mais honte…

Mais à côté de lui, 'son' père riait joyeusement. Il se rappela du choc que ça avait été de le revoir…

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour boire une coupelle de saké à ses côtés, il était mort trop tôt pour ça… Il se renfrogna sur lui-même, la coupelle à porté de lèvres sans pour autant la boire.

Son compagnon de beuverie s'arrêta de rire devant les bizarreries alcoolisées de ses amis et se tourna vers lui, soudainement plus sérieux.

« Merci. »

Kurogane le regarda sans comprendre. De quoi pouvait-il bien le remercier ?

'Son' père se mit à sourire devant l'air perdu qu'il lui fit.

« Merci d'apaiser mes craintes. En vous voyant, je sais que mon fils sera une personne digne de confiance. Merci. »

Le ninja cacha son embarras derrière sa coupelle et un grommellement.

« Pas de quoi me remercier… Pas un homme si bien que ça… »

L'homme eut un nouvel éclat de rire et donna une tape dans le dos de Kurogane qui le fit avaler un peu de travers sa gorgée de saké.

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui mourut bien vite face au sourire éclatant de 'son' père. Comment pourrait-il être en colère contre cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué…

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, profitant juste de la présence de cet homme à ses côtés, le père de l'enfant qui venait de naître… Son père…

Ils burent ensemble alors que le silence était retombé quand les autres s'étaient endormis.

L'un assis à côté de l'autre.

Père et fils.

Comme cela aurait dû être dans son monde…


	5. Mirroir

**Titre** : Mirroir  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom **: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Personnages/couple/etc** : Kurogane + Fye  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous aux Clamp…

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurogane avait fuit.  
Mais celle-ci faisait parti des fuites acceptables, selon lui.  
Il n'avait pas fuit devant l'ennemi, il n'avait pas fuit devant la mort, il n'avait pas fuit devant la peur.  
Il avait fuit devant le photographe.

Devant cette machine bizarre qui retranscrivait leur image telle quelle, sans tricher, sans couvrir, sans cacher.  
Kurogane en avait déjà vu. Sur une photographie, rien ne pouvait être tut. Les sourires montraient leur fausseté et les liens dévoilaient leur faiblesse.  
Les photographies révélaient tout ce que l'on ne souhaitait pas voir exposé au grand jour.  
Comme tous les objets qui captaient les images des gens.

Kurogane évitait les miroirs comme la peste, ainsi que toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes.  
Qui mieux que votre propre reflet peut vous montrer tout ce que vous ne voulez pas voir en vous ?  
Et la seule chose que Kurogane pouvait fuir, c'était lui-même.Kurogane était franc, il n'aimait pas le mensonge ni les faux-semblants. Mais il savait qu'il y avait des choses qui valaient mieux rester cachées, que l'on ne devait pas s'avouer si l'on voulait continuer à vivre comme on le souhaitait.Et s'il ne voulait déjà pas les avouer à lui-même, il les avouerait encore moins face à eux.Il savait qu'en réagissant ainsi, il reconnaissait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, mais cela valait mieux que de se retrouver comme nu devant le reste de la troupe.

Il les attendait donc assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, un genou replié contre sa poitrine. Il commençait à s'énerver du temps qu'ils mettaient quand une boule de poil blanche passa vivement dans son champ de vision, suivie aussitôt par un magicien qui s'arrêta dans celui-ci, s'étant littéralement écrasé sur lui.  
La chevelure blonde qui le chatouillait se releva rapidement et il se prit un flash en pleine tête.  
Aveugle pendant un moment, il ne put s'élancer tout de suite à sa poursuite mais dès qu'il y vit un minimum, il se mit à courir après Fye, bien décidé à attraper l'appareil qui lui avait permis de le capturer.  
Le dispositif était un polaroid et Fye se baladait déjà avec la photo à la main, attendant que l'image apparaisse sur le papier.  
Il esquiva agilement les coups de Kurogane mais le ninja sut profiter de l'environnement pour la récupérer avant le pire et la maintint hors de portée du blond en levant le bras.Fye fit la moue en essayant de la récupérer, se plaignant du méchant Kuro-pon qui ne le laissait pas le prendre en photo. Jusqu'à ce que sa moue triste se transforme en petit sourire amusé et qu'il se jette à son cou pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.  
Kurogane en resta figé de stupéfaction jusqu'à ce qu'un flash illumine la scène. Directement, il se tourna vers la source de la lumière et vit Mokona s'enfuir, l'appareil photo à la main.Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Fye l'avait déjà relâché et était parti à la suite de Mokona en riant.  
Le ninja se lança à leur poursuite, bien décidé à récupérer ce morceau de lui. S'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il ne voulait pas se montrer, c'était bien ces deux là…Et pourtant, alors qu'il leur courait après, il n'y mettait pas toute sa vitesse ni toute sa force quand il essayait de les frapper. Après tout, il faudrait bien qu'il arrête de fuir un jour…  
Et puis, ces deux imbéciles ne sauraient pas voir ce qu'il y avait à voir dans cette photo de toutes façons.

Il s'arrêta donc, lassé de ce petit jeu et laissa Fye et Mokona s'extasier devant la photo.  
Mais quand Fye délaissa la photo et revint s'accrocher à son bras pour lui susurrer à l'oreille que son rougissement était des plus mignons, Kurogane craqua et repartit à l'assaut du magicien pour lui arracher la tête et d'autres parties de son corps, tout cela lentement, trèèèès lentement.

Il semblerait que Fye, lui, ai réussi à voir ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir…


	6. Triomphe

**Titre** : Triomphe...  
**Auteur **: babel121  
**Fandom **: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Couple** : Kurogane/Fye en gros w   
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer **: Tout est copyrighté Clamp

L'endroit où ils avaient atterri était bruyant et l'air ne semblait pas sain du tout.  
Ils étaient au pied d'un grand bâtiment clair avec une forme bizarre.  
Et tout le monde les regardait bizarrement.

Kurogane grogna et attrapa le premier passant venu par le col.

« On est où là ? »

L'homme tout tremblant sous le regard meurtrier du ninja répondit d'une voix tremblante.

« Sur, sur, sur la place de l'Arc de triomphe… »

Kurogane le relâcha en voyant qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus et que le passant allait s'évanouir s'il le gardait plus longtemps en prise.  
Il regarda ensuite tout autour de lui, lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui les entouraient et les effrayant.

« Il a raconté n'importe quoi, je vois rien qui ressemble à un arc par ici. Et il n'y a pas vraiment une ambiance de triomphe. »

Fye s'approcha de lui avec un sourire amusé.

« Kuro-pon, les mots 'expression imagée', tu les connais ? »  
« Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile comme toi ? »  
« Alors regarde ce monument, il ne te rappelle pas un arc ? » Lui demanda le magicien sans s'offusquer de la réponse de Kurogane.

Kurogane regarda le bâtiment, pausa un instant puis grommela.

« Y'a rien de triomphal là dedans, c'est juste un tas de pierres ! »

Et pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus, il attrapa Mokona pour le lever à hauteur de visage.

« Dis-moi la boule de poil, y'a une plume dans le coin ? »

Mokona se concentra et décréta joyeusement qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de magique en ce monde.

« Alors amène-nous dans un autre monde ! »  
« Attends Kuro-rin, qui sait ce qu'il y aurait d'intéressant à trouver ici ! Un monde entier vivant sans magie, c'est fascinant ! »  
« On est pas là pour faire du tourisme ! » S'énerva le ninja en levant le poing.

Poing qui fut stoppé par un sourire de Fye.

« Shaolan et Sakura ont décidés de faire une pause. » Lui indiqua-t-il d'une voix chantante en désignant les enfants du doigt.

Shaolan s'était penché sur le pied de l'Arc et étudiait la date des pierres le composant, passionné par cette architecture étrange alors que Sakura l'observait faire avec un sourire amusé de son air totalement absorbé.

Kurogane lâcha un 'pfeuh' méprisant et détourna le visage, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Il ne mettra pas dix ans à l'étudier, je ne vais pas me laisser entraîner autre part, ça ne sert à rien de rester là s'il n'y a pas de plume. »

Fye posa délicatement ses mains sur un des biceps de Kurogane et lui fit un regard malicieux.

« Allez, Kuro-sama ! Même Mokona est parti avec Shaolan et Sakura, tu ne vas pas me laisser me balader seul dans cette ville totalement inconnue quand même ? »

Kurogane le regarda d'un air circonspect, Fye montrait une expression bien trop innocente pour être honnête mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser ce danger ambulant sans surveillance quand même !

« Je viens avec toi… Mais seulement pour te surveiller hein ! Qui sait ce dont tu serais capable seul ! »  
« Oui oui Kuro-wan ! » Répondit le magicien d'un ton guilleret en lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener à sa suite dans les rues de la ville, sans trop s'éloigner pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se comprendre.

Kurogane s'étonna qu'avec leurs habits et leur comportement étrange, ils n'attirent pas tous les regards mais en voyant certaines des personnes qui se trimballaient dans les rues, il arrêta de s'en faire et parut même presque apprécier la balade.  
Presque, bien sûr, hein.


	7. Sabre

**SPOILERS CHAP 130 !!!!**

* * *

  
**  
Titre** : Sabre  
**Auteur **: babel121  
**Fandom **: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Couple** : Kurogane/Fye en gros w   
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer **: Tout est copyrighté Clamp

* * *

Tout était si simple avant.  
Un mouvement de sabre et tous ses problèmes étaient résolus.  
Mais maintenant…  
Avec un simple nom, Fye venait de lui faire clairement comprendre ce qu'il en était à présent.  
Et cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir… Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine.  
Qui aurait cru que cet idiot de magicien arriverait à se frayer ainsi une place à ses côtés pour se rétracter aussitôt qu'il en prit conscience ? Et surtout, qui aurait cru que ça le blesserait autant de voir Fye s'éloigner consciemment de lui...? Lui le dernier en tout cas.

Debout à côté de Shaolan, il restait silencieux et observait juste le paysage. Sakura était partie seule et passait certainement un très mauvais moment mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle à part l'attendre. Ils lui avaient fait confiance et savaient qu'elle reviendrait mais cela n'empêchait pas l'inquiétude de les traverser.  
Et Kurogane ne s'en plaignait pas. Il s'était attaché à la gamine et cette inquiétude le forçait à penser à autre chose qu'au blond assis dans la chambre juste derrière lui.  
Il lança un regard à Shaolan.

Là aussi, les choses avaient pris un tournant à 180°. Deux Shaolan pour le prix d'un… Pourquoi tout se compliquait d'un seul coup comme ça ? Il avait des tas de choses à demander à ce nouveau Shaolan qui portait sur sa poitrine le signe de celui qui avait tué sa mère.  
Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment pour cela… Sakura allait revenir avec le prix pour Yuuko et ils pourraient peut-être enfin quitter ce monde.  
En espérant qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur un pire que celui-la…  
Mais il lui faudrait déjà éclaircir certaines choses dès à présent. Il n'était pas du genre expansif en temps normal mais les temps n'étaient plus normaux là. S'ils ajoutaient des problèmes d'ordre sentimental en plus de tout ce qui se passait avec les Shaolan…  
Ce n'était pas une solution non plus de tout taire en attendant que les choses s'arrangent.

Il se retourna lentement et aperçut le dos de la silhouette de Fye toujours assis sur le lit.  
Il fallait qu'ils parlent.  
Il avait besoin de lui parler…  
Mais sa fierté décida de montrer le bout de son museau. Fye avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui…. Pourquoi serait-ce à lui de retourner le chercher ?  
Mais il décida de flanquer un coup de pied aux fesses imaginaires de sa fierté et s'avança d'un pas vers la chambre.

Il eut un dernier coup d'œil vers Shaolan qui lui sourit et lui fit signe de continuer d'avancer d'un mouvement de la tête. Il fut surpris de ceci mais ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Ce Shaolan semblait moins naïf que l'autre…

Il rouvrit les paupières et resta le regard fixé sur la silhouette blonde.  
Il devait mettre les choses au clair…  
Il avança enfin d'un pas, puis d'un autre.  
Il ne devait pas craindre ce moment. Après tout, les mots ne devraient pas être beaucoup plus difficiles à manipuler qu'une lame…  
Et il excellait dans le maniement du sabre.


	8. Anthropophage

**Titre** : Anthropophage  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : TRC  
**Personnages** : Le quatuor.  
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté CLAMP.

**Pour Lilai **

* * *

Ils couraient tous les quatre le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Mokona, ayant trouvé refuge dans la veste de Kurogane, regarda par-dessus l'épaule du ninja et se mit à rire.

« Pyuuuu !!!! Mokona s'amuse beaucoup ! »

Kurogane posa une main sur sa tête et le força à revenir dans son manteau.

« J'te préviens, Manjû, si tu tombes, j'irais pas te rechercher, tant pis pour les plumes ! »  
« Hyyyuh ! Kuro-pin joue son méchant ! » S'exclama Fay en se tournant vers eux.  
« Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! Tais-toi et cours ! »  
« Attention ! » S'exclama alors Shaolan. « Il y a un précipice droit devant ! »  
« Il va falloir sauter ! » Renchérit Fye avec un sourire.  
« Sakura-san, laissez-moi vous aider. » Fit le garçon en tendant une main vers Sakura.

Mais Kurogane ne le laissa pas accomplir son acte galant jusqu'au bout et les choppa tous les deux dans ses bras avant d'accélérer sa course pour prendre plus d'élan et sauter par-dessus le vide et atterrir sain et sauf en face. Il se tourna vers leurs poursuivants et vit ainsi Fay atterrir prestement à ses côtés.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre, Kuro-myu. » bouda le mage en croisant les bras.  
« Tu pouvais très bien te débrouiller seul. » Répliqua-t-il en posant les enfants.  
« C'est vrai que le rôle d'un père est de protéger ses enfants mais il ne faudra pas qu'il oublie sa femme non plus… »  
« Ton humour n'est pas drôle. »  
« Ce n'était pas de l'humour, Kuro-chan. »

Kurogane prit le parti de l'ignorer et observa leurs poursuivants arriver au bord du précipice. Ils étaient sûrement à l'abri là…

« Kuro-poooon… On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Kurogane ressortit la bestiole de sa veste et la posa au milieu de leur groupe.

« Mokona, il y a une plume dans ce monde alors ? »

Ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le temps de le vérifier…

La petite boule de poil se concentra mais Sakura poussa un cri avant qu'ils ne puissent entendre son verdict.

« Là… Ils arrivent à passer !!!! » S'écria la jeune fille.

Kurogane lâcha un juron et reprit Mokona dans son manteau et harangua tout le monde pour qu'ils se mettent à courir plutôt qu'à regarder leur mort approcher lentement. Il se lança après eux et lança encore un dernier regard noir vers leur assaillant.Ah ça, une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé un endroit tranquille, il allait faire sa fête à la boule de poil qui se serrait contre lui.  
Quelle idée elle avait eut de les balancer dans une monde envahi de plantes carnivores, et tout particulièrement anthropophages !


	9. Dessin

**Titre** : Dessin  
**Auteur** : **babel121**  
**Fandom** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Pairing **: KuroFye  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer **: Clamp sont les seules propriétaires de tout ce beau monde...  
**Warnings** : Crack XD

* * *

Mokona était en face d'une feuille blanche et tenait dans sa petite patte un gros crayon pastel.  
Il traçait lentement sur le papier des courbes qui peu à peu commencèrent à ressembler à quelque chose.   
Il fallait encore beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dessiner mais les lignes se croisèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à former des silhouettes et des objets.  
Un nuage dans ce qui allait devenir le ciel. Un arbre reliant le ciel à la terre. De l'herbe sous les pieds des deux hommes debout.   
Changement de crayon et remplissage des couleurs, le bleu du ciel, le vert et le brun de l'arbre, un vert plus clair pour l'herbe, du rose pour la peau, du rouge et du bleu pour les yeux, du jaune et du noir pour leurs cheveux et enfin, du rouge et du blanc pour les habits.  
Et des derniers petits traits pour la signature.

Son dessin terminé, Mokona sautilla fièrement jusqu'au salon pour l'exhiber.

« Fyyye !!!! »

Le magicien se tourna vers la boule de poil et la recueillit dans ses mains en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mokona ? »  
« Bon anniversaire !!!! Mokona t'a fait un beau dessin en cadeau !!! »

Surpris, Fye le remercia et prit la feuille pour admirer le chef d'œuvre. Et explosa soudain de rire à s'en rouler par terre.  
Curieux, Kurogane s'approcha et regarda ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir ainsi le mage.  
Sans attendre une minute, il se tourna vers Mokona qui riait avec Fye.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dessin !!!!! » Hurla-t-il avant de se mettre à courir après le manjû blanc.

Mokona se sauva rapidement en rigolant. Fye se redressa et les regarda courir en souriant gentiment. Sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus quand il regarda à nouveau le dessin.  
Il n'y avait bien que Mokona pour faire une chose pareille…  
Son sourire se fit plus doux alors qu'il posait sa joue dans sa main et admirait les traits maladroits mais très reconnaissables faits par la boule de poil.  
En fait, le costume allait très bien à Kurogane… Et lui portait bien mieux la robe de mariée qu'il aurait pu le penser.


	10. Comment on en est arrivé là

**Titre** : Comment on en est arrivé là.  
**Auteur** : **babel121**  
**Fandom** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Pairing **: KuroFay  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer **: Clamp sont les seules propriétaires de tout ce beau monde...

**Pour Camille**

* * *

Kurogane aurait aimé pouvoir se poser la question. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se redresser d'un coup et d'hurler contre ce foutu mage pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans ce lit. Et surtout, demander pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux nus.  
Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire cela, pouvoir passer sa rage dans des cris et des mouvements brusques.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait là, il savait très bien comment tout cela avait commencé et mené à cette scène. Il le savait parfaitement vu qu'il en était l'un des principaux acteurs.

Le magicien avait gagné. Fay avait eu ce qu'il désirait.

Et Kurogane n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pour une fois.

Oh, il aurait très bien pu être de mauvaise foi et recommencer son petit manège de hurlements et de gesticulations. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas.  
Peut-être parce qu'il était bien, ainsi allongé avec Fay à moitié sur lui. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait lui aussi désiré au plus profond de lui. Peut-être parce que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas cette fois-ci…

Ou alors, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il aimait vraiment Fay.


	11. Le temps passe trop vite

**Titre** : Le temps passe trop vite  
**Auteur** : **babel121**  
**Fandom** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Personnages **: Ashura-ô et Fay  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer **: Clamp sont les seules propriétaires de tout ce beau monde...

**Pour Azalee calypso**

* * *

« Ashura-ô ! »

Le cri provenait d'une petite voix frêle, peu habituée à s'exprimer. Le roi se tourna lentement vers le petit garçon qui courait vers lui, un livre presque aussi gros que lui dans les bras, et lui sourit.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Fay ? »

Le garçon leva vers lui son regard des plus bleus et lui montra le grimoire.

« Il y a un sort que je ne comprends pas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? » Demanda l'enfant en ouvrant le livre pour lui montrer une page remplie de signes compliqués.  
« Est-ce vraiment le moment ? Je sais que tu es doué, Fay, mais si tu ne le comprends pas maintenant, peut-être le comprendras-tu plus tard… Ne presse pas trop les choses. »  
« Mais… »  
« Shhh… »

Un doigt fin s'était posé sur les lèvres de l'enfant et la main glissa ensuite dans les cheveux blonds qu'elle ébouriffa doucement.

« Prends ton temps, Fay, prends ton temps… »

Des lèvres fines se posèrent sur le front de l'enfant qui rougit légèrement de ce geste auquel il était peu habitué. Il acquiesça au conseil de son bienfaiteur et le remercia avant de retourner dans la pièce où il travaillait.  
Le Seigneur Ashura regarda la petite silhouette fine s'éloigner et disparaître derrière une lourde porte.

« Tout arrive toujours trop vite. »

Il baissa le regard et reprit son chemin, l'air sombre.

« Même quand on sait à l'avance ce qui doit arriver… »


End file.
